mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bui Jinga
Bui Jinga (also known as Mazinger Valor) is the right hand of Necro Jinga and is considered the equivalent of Reito Magami in the New Mazinger Army. Background Bui was part of the Mazinger series androids, she was created by Kenzo Magami representing the letter V. She was always with Necro, who she considers her sister. Until their proper introduction, Bui and Necro were featured as generic background characters. Appearance In her android state, Bui is a tall and heavily armored adolescent girl. Her yellow armor is styled after the plated armor worn by medieval knights. She has light green hair that is worn in a ponytail with the same colored eyes. Her mouth is covered by a metal mask that resembles the mouth grill of Mazinger robots. On her armor's chest and shoulders are large red gems. In her mental giant robot form, Bui stands at roughly the same height as the Great Mazinger, but with a more blocked appearance and lighter coloring. On the top of her forehead is the V insignia. The gems from Bui's armor retain in their positions in this form. Personality Bui Jinga speaks in a manner similar to a samurai, and is the most loyal member of the New Mazinger Army following Necro's every command. Bui has established a rather one-sided rivalry with Reito Magami, especially after the Great Sword Booster was shown. Abilities and Equipment Bui has roughly the same abilities as Reito while being prepped to counter her every attack. *'Hammer Press Punch': Bui's version of the Atomic Punch, it has more weight than its counterpart giving it more power. * Koshiryoku Hassha: Fires small bolts of Photonic Energy at opponents. *'Valor Typhoon': Bui's version of the Great Typhoon. It was never used and only mentioned. *'Plasma Break': Bui's version of Thunder Break, it uses superheated plasma to attack enemies. *'Mazingerdo': A shield that can repel any attack from even the biggest weapons. **'Super Mazingerdo': An upgraded version of Mazingerdo built to fully counter the Mazinger Blade of Reito. *'Breast Geyser': Bui's version of the Breast Burn, which activates when the gems on her armor align into a V-shape, it is called the strongest of the Breast Fire series with the most destructive power but it leaves Bui drained of power. History Bui was featured along with Necro when Seto and Reito Magami came to a vacant lot that was absent of the restriction signs. She and Necro fought the Double Mazingers and managed to win. Bui was always around Necro when the New Mazinger Army got members and when a fight broke out between both their group and the Mazinger Army. Bui and the rest of her group decided to team up with the Mazinger Army after Majeeg was unleashed. With the fight over, Bui and Necro reveal the details of their creation and Bui is ready for another fight with Reito with her new Super Mazingerdo to counter Reito's Great Sword Booster. Etymology Bui's given name is based on the Japanese pronunciation of the letter V. Category:Otome Mecha Category:Otome Villains